Hunter
by GhostieLo
Summary: Based on the song "Hunter" by Bjork...sorta. Juniors at Casper High, Danny and Sam go out like any other day, only to come across a strange little ghost boy who tells Danny that he'll never see Sam again unless he gives up his powers and ghost hunting...


**Hunter**  
  
A Danny Phantom fic, based on the song, "Hunter," by Bjork. A strange, 5 AM idea, I just woke up with this thought about writing a fic with this song. I've been listening to a lot of Bjork stuff lately, especially when I've been reading, writing, or drawing. Its very interesting music. The song just made me think about Danny going ghost hunting, how he's a ghost hunter, and the sound of the song is very unique. That's about all I felt with its connection to DP, otherwise, it's just a cool song and another good excuse to write another story! Very odd idea, I know, so kick me when I'm awake tomorrow. This is also a Danny/Sam fic. This is just the first part, so I'm not sure at this point. Questions, comments, and reviews are welcome.  
  
Two years later, while attending their junior year at Casper High School, Danny and Sam go alone on an outing, just as friends, nothing special. But, just as Danny senses another ghostly disturbance and goes to check it out, bad things start to happen to him. Sam disappears, and a strange little ghost boy tells Danny if he ever wants to see Sam again that he'll have to give up his powers. Will Danny give up his hunting days and powers just to see Sam again?  
  
**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon, and "Hunter" belongs to Bjork.

Rated PG-13 for some language and mature themes.  
  
_Italic font represents thoughts..._

* * *

"Hunter"  
  
If travel is searching And home has been found  
  
I'm not stopping  
  
I'm going hunting I'm the hunter I'll bring back the goods But I don't know when  
  
Thought that I could organize freedom How Scandinavian of me You sussed it out, didn't you  
  
You could smell it So you left me on my own To complete the mission Now I'm leaving it all behind  
  
I'm going hunting I'm the hunter...  
  
(You just didn't know me!)  
  
(You just didn't know me!)

* * *

"So, a ghost hunter, huh?"  
  
Danny remembered first sharing the news of his ghostly powers to his two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. It had been almost two years since then. He had probably caught a thousand ghosts since then, at the least, sealing them up one-by-one in his Fenton thermos. He couldn't remember for sure.  
  
_I wonder what Sam's up to..._  
  
He stared up at the blank ceiling of his room, lying on his back on his bed. The large, red digital numbers of his alarm clock read only 5:45 PM, no biggie. He could call her now. He picked up the phone off the receiver and dialed her number, punching the buttons carefully with his index finger.  
  
"Hello? This is Sam." Said an oh-so-familiar voice on the other line.  
  
"Hey. It's Danny."  
  
"Oh!" she sounded pleased. "Hey! What's up?"  
  
"Nothin much. Just bored..."  
  
"Yeah, me too." She emitted a soft yawn.  
  
"I was about to call Tuck. I wanted to see if you guys wanted to go to that thing at the museum."  
  
"Oh, the exhibit of the human bodies? That'd be awesome!"  
  
"Yeah, it looked cool."  
  
"What time were you planning? I think it closes at nine."  
  
"Probably in half an hour or so. Gotta call him to find out."  
  
"Sure. I'll get ready now."  
  
They said their goodbyes and Danny hung up, thinking about the exhibition oddly.  
  
_Dead human bodies, floating around in tanks...ugh..._  
  
His expression looked grossed-out at the idea, but they had talked about going to see it all week. Danny hurried out of his room and headed downstairs and into the kitchen where Jazz was sitting at the round kitchen table, staring into a book.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to the museum. I'll be back in a few hours. Tell Mom and Dad for me?"  
  
Jazz looked up from her book for a moment, took a sip of water from her glass and looked to him. "What are you going to do there?"  
  
"Remember that human body exhibit is in town, we wanted to go see it..."  
  
"Oh, you and your friends?"  
  
"Yeah. It looked pretty cool."  
  
"Well, have fun. I'll tell them."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He left, smiling about his sister. He was going to miss her. She was going into college now, leaving in a month or so. They were definitely closer then they had been two years ago, ever since Danny talked to his sister about his secret. She always covered for him when he left suddenly or something came up, making up something to their parents. He couldn't help but be glad that he had her as his sister. He made his way out of the house and into his new car, just a little Volkswagen Jetta, but nonetheless he was glad he had it. He got into his car and quickly dialed Tucker's house on his cell phone. No one answered.  
  
_Dammit, of course he's not home..._  
  
He put away his phone and drove over to Sam's house, parking on the street and walking over to her door. Just at that moment, she opened the door and rushed outside.  
  
He laughed. "That was quick..."  
  
"Where's Tucker? Is he coming?" Sam wondered, looking around for him.  
  
_She looks cute..._  
  
Sam, dressed in long, black pants that fit her figure, and a little matching tank top that showed some of her stomach. She had her hair up in high pigtails, just to try something different. Danny looked the same as always, his wild black hair over his forehead, the same t-shirt and baggy jeans he always wore. He could wear anything and still look cute. Of course, Sam would keep that to herself.  
  
"I just called him a few minutes ago, no one answered at home..."  
  
Sam just simply shrugged. "Oh well. I'm not waiting on him."  
  
They drove over in Danny's car to a coffee place, Sam buying them both iced lattes (making sure of course that hers was made with soy milk). They parked at a meter near the museum and walked the rest of the way.  
  
Walking side-by-side, Danny stopped suddenly, still sipping on his coffee. "Great."  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it?"  
  
He saw his breath and that meant only one thing. "Ghost."  
  
"I hope this doesn't take long..."  
  
Danny gave his coffee to Sam and rushed into a nearby alley to change into his ghost form, trying to be as discreet as he could. Sam looked around for him and new that he had gone intangible; he couldn't fly around being seen by all these people.  
  
_Make this quick...  
_  
He searched around for any sign of a ghost, he knew it was around here somewhere.  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are..."  
  
Sam was sitting on a bench nearby, waiting for him to do his daily hunting. Lately, there had always seemed to be some interruption when they had gone out without Tucker (which had been happening a lot lately), always some random ghost running about in the human world. But, it was Danny's job to catch them. He liked hunting them.  
  
Finally, what seemed like forever to Danny while floating around, was a little pale boy standing on the edge of an apartment building. He had a strange aura, Danny could feel it. It was questionable to whether this little ghost boy could be good or evil. Danny flew over to him and decided to talk with him first.  
  
"Erm...hello." Danny wasn't quite sure what to say, exactly. He usually didn't do this with ghosts, but lately he had been getting the monstrous sort that had to be beaten up and sealed away immediately.  
  
The little ghost boy either didn't hear him or refused to hear him, because he stared blankly at the sky, right through Danny. Danny was getting tired of waiting for a reply, so he poked him on the shoulder. The little boy still stood there. Danny looked at his eyes; they were so pale and blank. He couldn't quite figure this one out. Instead, he took out his thermos, and was about to open it up...  
  
"I dare you." The little boy spoke with very cold, stale words, making Danny's spine shiver. He had never heard a voice so...dead.  
  
"Wow, so you do talk. Why didn't you answer me the first time I said something?" Danny said angrily to him, now eye-level with him.  
  
"You'd better watch that mouth of yours if you want to see her again." That cold voice that came from the little boy sounded so unreal, as if he were being possessed to say those things.  
  
"...What?" Danny thought he had misheard something. He hoped he misheard something.  
  
The boy ignored Danny and continued, with the same, cold, drawling voice. "Give up your powers, and we'll give her back to you."  
  
He hadn't misheard. He looked down to where Sam was sitting...where she used to be sitting. She was gone. Danny looked searched the area with his eyes, scanning for any sign of Sam. He felt anger well up inside of him, his blood boiling. He raised his arm to strike the boy, but he had gone. Instead, the boy was floating just above Danny's head, smiling wickedly down at him.  
  
"She'll be safe...for a while. We'll know where to find you." He smirked evilly.  
  
"You little bastard!"  
  
Danny tried to grab the little boy's foot, but missed it by an inch. He thrashed angrily at the little ghost, but failed at any attempt to hit him. The little boy seemed to find this extremely amusing, and appeared and reappeared in front of Danny when he least expected it. He was just toying around with Danny, making him angrier with every punch or kick thrown.  
  
"You're such a fool, such a disgrace to the name of a ghost! You can't even catch me!" He laughed at Danny.  
  
Little beads of sweat went down Danny's annoyed face; he couldn't understand why he couldn't even lay a hand on this ghost. He was just making a fool of himself. Danny finally stopped for a moment and eyed the little boy hatefully.  
  
"You've had your fun! Now where is she? What have you done with her?" Danny's fist tightened, so wanting to pound the little ghost to death. He never felt so angry.  
  
He grinned nastily. "You'll find out soon enough." The little ghost boy began to fly off, Danny going after him. He flew fast, very fast, faster than even Danny could keep up with...and he was gone.  
  
Danny cursed himself. _What the hell was I thinking? Hit first, then ask questions later! Why the hell didn't I do that? God, I can't believe this is happening!  
_  
He floated back to the ground and changed back to his normal form quickly, searching around for Sam, hoping that all of that was a joke, that she would still be there, waiting for him...he searched and searched, but there was no sign of her. It wouldn't be like Sam to just disappear out of nowhere without saying anything...so he had to be telling to truth.  
  
_What do they want from me? Why did they take Sam? Shit, I swear, it's always something!_  
  
Danny tried to call Tucker again, and finally reached him. Tucker had apparently just gotten home from a camping trip with a cousin, he explained. Danny talked hurriedly and nervously with Tucker that he could hardly make out the words.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Danny...she what?"  
  
"I'm telling you, Sam was kidnapped or something by some ghosts! They like want me to give up my powers or something!"  
  
"Kidnapped Sam? Who?"  
  
"I don't know! Some freaky little ghost boy showed up and I went to check him out, and he said he took Sam!"  
  
"A little ghost boy? No way!"  
  
"Tucker, I'm not kidding! I called Sam's house and her cell phone, she's not answering either one! She's gone!"  
  
"Dude, just hold on, I'll be there in a little while...are you at home?"  
  
"No, I'm here at the museum. I'm about to go home."  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you at your place!"  
  
Danny felt sick, this horrible, sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He drove home very fast, sort of stuck in his own world. He couldn't quite make out his feelings. He felt responsible for Sam's kidnapping, and he didn't know how he'd explain it to her parents.  
  
_Give up my ghost powers? Give up ghost hunting? Looks like I don't have much of a choice._

* * *

_Well, now that I've read over it, the song doesn't have much to do with the fic, but still, I like it. I hope the beginning wasn't too terribly boring; I'm hoping this is something you guys will like to read. I appreciate every review I get, and I will personally thank you if you leave me one with your thoughts and comments, and any ideas you might have. Thanks so much for reading. I hope you're enjoying this! --GhostieLo_


End file.
